The approaches described in this section are approaches that are known to the inventors and could be pursued. They are not necessarily approaches that have been pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section, or that those approaches are known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
Various project planning systems and applications exist. Generally speaking, a purpose of project planning systems is to determine realistic delivery dates of individual work items that make up a project and to coordinate execution/delivery of those work items towards larger projects.
A large number of constraints can influence the scheduling of work items and, ultimately, whether any determined schedule is viable. By way of example, constraints can include the available resources (human or otherwise), the capacity of those resources over time, the skills or capabilities of the resources, interdependencies between work items, and task/project deadlines.
The various competing constraints make determining an appropriate schedule for work items a complex task.